FFX Friends
by solid-auron
Summary: Like MGS Friends, Its FFX friends. Umm enjoy Plz Review! They make me work harder and Faster!
1. Default Chapter

FFX Friends  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't have the rights to FFX OR friends. Damn NBC not willing to sell.  
  
This is how the cast goes.  
  
Auron Is Chandler. Tidus is Joey. Wakka is Ross. Rikku is Phoebe. Yuna is Rachel. Lulu is Monica.  
  
Wakka and Auron are sitting around eating lunch. When Tidus rushes in.  
  
Tidus: Guess what guys?  
  
Auron: You found out Santa was fake? It will make Christmas more fun for me.  
  
Tidus: You were Santa?  
  
Auron: (Sarcastically) Ohhh no ya caught me.  
  
Tidus: Sorry Auron, if I had known I wouldn't have hit you.  
  
Wakka: Why did you hit him ya?  
  
Tidus: I swear it was a monster. That bag of yours was going fast and looked like Sin.  
  
Auron: Weren't you going to tell us something?  
  
Tidus: Can't remember sorry. Tidus leaves.  
  
Rikku comes in.  
  
Rikku: Hey guys!  
  
Auron: Hi Rikku.  
  
Wakka: Hi Rikku Ya?  
  
Auron: The "Ya" didn't even make sentence in that sentence.  
  
Wakka: Shut up ya?  
  
Auron and Rikku walk out, into the girl's apartment.  
  
Rikku sits down  
  
Here my latest song guys!  
  
Rikku picks up a guitar.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us, I'm not going to stand here and wait.  
  
Auron interrupts Auron: I believe that song is already been made and copyrighted.  
  
Rikku looks at Auron  
  
Rikku: Hey you're copyrighted to! By SquareSoft!  
  
Auron: You to Bitch!  
  
Rikku throws a punch at Auron, Auron blocks. Rikku continues to punch and Auron blocks.  
  
Lulu walks over.  
  
Lulu: Auron! Set an example you're the older one! I'm ashamed of you!  
  
Auron: Yes "Mom".  
  
Yuna walks out of her room crying.  
  
Yuna: Seymour broke up with me!  
  
Lulu and Rikku walk over to Yuna and start hugging.  
  
Auron and Wakka watch nodding there heads staring at the girls.  
  
Yuna: He said he found another girl to use to become Sin.  
  
Lulu: That sounds like him.  
  
Rikku: I liked Seymour he had food that was edible.  
  
Tidus runs in to the room.  
  
Tidus: Guys you wont believe this!  
  
Auron: What you took an IQ test and found out your as smart as a hamster?  
  
Tidus: Well you just saved me an hour; I found a store that sells pets.  
  
Lulu: This is New York; they have many stores like that.  
  
Tidus: No not just that Kamahi was there in a cage!  
  
Everyone: No way!  
  
Tidus: No way!  
  
Auron: You just told us that dumb ass.  
  
The Friends appear in front of the store.  
  
Auron: Joes Pets (reading sign)"Buy them now have them till they die!"  
  
Yuna walks in  
  
Yuna: Kamirhi!  
  
Kamirhi: Yunie!  
  
Kamirhi: Sorry wrong character I was.  
  
Yuna looks at the sign 2000$.  
  
Yuna: I will pay to get you out.  
  
Yuna walks over to the counter.  
  
Yuna: I want to bye that Ronso.  
  
Joe: What's a Ronso? We call him Blueberry.  
  
Yuna: Here is a credit card.  
  
Yuna and Kamirhi walk out.  
  
Wakka: Could you have taken longer ya? Its cold out here.  
  
Auron: Wakka its 90 degrees!  
  
Wakka: I come from the Caribbean it's a law that the weather has to be 200 degrees!  
  
The Party, reunitied walk back to the apartment.  
  
  
  
Okay 1st I'm not that funny, but I will improve damn it! 


	2. Rikku becomes a Goth?

FFX Friends Chapter 2- Rikku becomes a Goth!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own friends or FFX both belong to rich billionaires who don't care all that much about the games/shows.  
  
Lulu was sitting on the balcony smoking and listening to some heavy metal.  
  
Rikku: Why does Lulu dress in black and is always so anti social?  
  
Tidus: Because she's a Goth, did you ever go to high school? The Goth's hang out in the parking lot all day smoking and being depressed, she was one of them.  
  
Rikku: I went to High School.. Just didn't get to far.  
  
Tidus: How far did you get?  
  
Rikku: Well I made it through the first day, and some of the second.  
  
Tidus: Better then me! I was there three hours and gave up in frustration.  
  
Rikku: I'm going to go change her attitude!  
  
Rikku walks out onto the balcony.  
  
Rikku: Hey Lulu!  
  
Lulu: Hey  
  
Rikku: Can I listen to some music?  
  
Lulu: Sure  
  
Lulu turns up the music and the to sit there.  
  
The scene moves to the guy's apartment.  
  
Tidus: Hey Kamirhi!  
  
Kamirhi: Hello Girly man.  
  
Tidus: Hey we had an agreement! You said nothing about me singing, "I'm a Survivor" and I would give you a cookie!  
  
Kamirhi: That cookie was good Kamirhi want more cookie!  
  
Tidus: You say nothing and you will get another one.  
  
Tidus walks into the bathroom humming the song.  
  
Yuna walks into the room.  
  
Kamirhi: Hello Yuna!  
  
Yuna: Hey Kamirhi can I use your TV? Lulu and Rikku are starting to freak me out.  
  
Kamirhi: Yes you can.  
  
Yuna sits down and starts watching MTV Cribs.  
  
Yuna and Kamirhi hear Tidus singing.  
  
Tidus: Oops I did it again, I played with your heart got lost in the game! Ooh baby baby oops I think I'm in love! I'm not that innocent!  
  
Yuna: I heard him sing this a while ago.  
  
The scene switches it the girl's room.  
  
Rikku comes out of the bathroom.  
  
Rikku: How do I look?  
  
Lulu: Great!  
  
Rikku put on a black tee shirt that says Slipknot, and black pants that say, "If you can read this your too close."  
  
Lulu: It's missing something.  
  
Lulu puts makeup on her and dyes her hair black.  
  
Lulu: Great you're perfect.  
  
Auron walks into the room.  
  
Auron: Ohhh dear god! Did Rikku listen to your music?  
  
Lulu: Yeah she is a Goth now! So get out you regular.  
  
Rikku: Yeah Freak!  
  
Auron backs out of the room slowly, bumping into Wakka.  
  
Wakka: Hey Auron how thing going ya?  
  
Auron: You like Lulu right?  
  
Wakka: Yeah she is hot ya?  
  
Auron: Stop making everything a question!  
  
Wakka: Sorry ya?  
  
Auron: She turned what's her face into a Goth!  
  
Wakka: Yuna?  
  
Auron: No.  
  
Wakka: Lulu?  
  
Auron: She's already a Goth!  
  
Wakka: Kamirhi?  
  
Auron: I said girl!  
  
Wakka: You can't be to sure about Kamirhi. He could be a girl.  
  
Auron: She turned Rikku into a Goth. that's her name, I can't remember her name, and I mean I never even see her, from up here.  
  
Wakka: ya?  
  
Auron walked into the guy's apartment.  
  
Auron: Anyone want a cold one?  
  
Tidus: I do  
  
Auron threw one to Tidus.  
  
Tidus: Ohhh god my eye! Thanks a lot Auron!  
  
The scene switches again to the girls apartment.  
  
Rikku: So that's how you do a human sacrifice!  
  
Lulu: Yeah.  
  
Lulu looks at the time.  
  
Lulu: Lets get going were going to be late.  
  
Rikku: Yeah we don't wanna miss Slipknot!  
  
Lulu and Rikku go to the concert.  
  
AFTER THE CONCERT  
  
Rikku: Lulu I don't feel so good.  
  
Lulu: Was it because I stopped you from flashing Slipknot?  
  
Rikku: Yeah! It hurts my feelings.  
  
Lulu: one Goths don't have feeling! And Slipknot has more boobs then you sadly.  
  
Rikku starts crying.  
  
Lulu: Maybe you shouldn't be a Goth Rikku.  
  
Rikku: How can you say such a thing? (Crying) That's so mean.  
  
Lulu and Rikku walk back to the apartment.  
  
Auron is sitting on the porch of he girl's apartment looking out into the sky.  
  
Lulu starts laughing.  
  
Lulu: He is just trying to improve his "tortured soul" look.  
  
Lulu and Rikku go off to bed.  
  
Wakka and Kamirhi have been out, drinking.  
  
Wakka: and I said ya to her! And she said move your grandpa!  
  
Kamirhi: Kamirhi speak little English. Please use correct sentences.  
  
Wakka falls asleep.  
  
Kamirhi walks out of the bar, and walks home.  
  
Yuna and Tidus fall asleep in the guys apartment. 


	3. Romance in the Air Or water

FFX Friends Chapter/Episode3 Romance in the Air. (Or the Water)  
  
Rikku had given the last of her Goth clothes back to Lulu, while Auron and Tidus ate breakfast.  
  
Auron: Tidus you and Rikku should think about going back to school.  
  
Tidus: Why Auron? I have everything I need. Friends, an apartment.  
  
Auron: I'm not your friend! You just live with me!  
  
Tidus: Fine back to school it is! But I think I'm smart enough.  
  
Tidus walks to the door, he trips on his shoes. Then goes face 1st into the door.  
  
Auron: The more times you do that the less smart you are.  
  
Tidus: Shut up you big mean guy! Tidus runs away crying.  
  
Lulu: Now look what you did you made him cry!  
  
Auron: He always cries! He cried when he got a PS2, bike, and friend. He never stops crying. He is severely dehydrated!  
  
Auron walks out and he and Tidus go the Wall Mart.  
  
Auron: So you're going to need a lot of things.  
  
Tidus: Can I get this pink Barbie backpack?  
  
Auron: Your gonna get eaten alive if you get that!  
  
Tidus: Fine how about you do my shopping while I look at the toys.  
  
Auron: okay the toys are on the left.  
  
Tidus walks right.  
  
Tidus: 0hh the other left!  
  
Auron looks at Tidus in amazement of how stupid he is.  
  
Auron: If we were at home I would break out the katana on you Tidus. Auron mumbles.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Wakka is teaching a class.  
  
Wakka: okay class. Were going to start studying history!  
  
Wakka: Okay open up your textbooks to page 25 and start reading.  
  
All of a sudden Tidus rushes in the door.  
  
Wakka: What you doing here Tidus ya?  
  
Tidus: Auron wants me to start school. But I don't want to.  
  
Wakka: Go tell him you don't want to ya?  
  
Tidus: Good point! It's my decision.  
  
Wakka: So I kinda gotta teach a class. Bye ya?  
  
Tidus: You need some therapy to stop saying "Ya"  
  
Wakka: Yep I do ya?  
  
Tidus: Later man!  
  
Tidus walks home and calls Auron.  
  
Tidus: I'm not going to school Auron!  
  
Auron: Your choice.  
  
You hear Auron drop the Shit load of school supplies on the floor.  
  
Tidus: I thought you would say I have to go.  
  
Auron: Wakka told me you didn't want to go, plus I didn't have enough money for the school stuff.  
  
Tidus: Catch you later Auron!  
  
With that Tidus hangs up the phone.  
  
Lulu walks into the room.  
  
Tidus: Hey lulu what's new?  
  
Lulu: I need to ask you something.  
  
Tidus: Ask away.  
  
Lulu: I want to ask out Auron, but I just cant.  
  
Tidus: Auron is cool, just ask him.  
  
Lulu: Okay. The thing is he is like 40 and I'm like 20.  
  
Yuna walks in  
  
Lulu: Hey Yuna!  
  
Yuna: Hi.  
  
Tidus winks at Yuna and she starts to laugh.  
  
Lulu: We know you've been havin sex for about a decade now, so don't bother trying to hide it.  
  
With that Lulu leaves.  
  
Tidus: We haven't had sex ever.  
  
Yuna: Yeah I know!  
  
Tidus: wanna try?  
  
Yuna: Not really, I don't even like you.  
  
Tidus: Come on!  
  
Tidus strips down to his boxers  
  
Tidus: How can you say no to this?  
  
Yuna starts laughing.  
  
Yuna: (crying) You have spider man on your boxers.  
  
Tidus: Shut up he's my hero! Besides your hero was Seymour, because he had money.  
  
Yuna: Shut up.  
  
Yuna leaves.  
  
Auron walks into the girl's apartment. No one is there besides Lulu.  
  
Lulu: Hi Auron (Says in sexy voice)  
  
Auron: Hey Lu!  
  
Lulu walks over and starts to kiss Auron.  
  
Auron: I should come here more often!  
  
Suddenly Kamirhi comes in.  
  
Auron: Yep your breath tastes better then mine!  
  
Kamirhi: Kamirhi will catch you. And when he does you will have to pay him two cookies a day, to keep me quiet.  
  
Lulu: 2 Cookies! That's it. Lulu throw's Kamirhi a bag of Cookies. Knock yourself out!  
  
Kamirhi: Thank you very much! No one will even know of you and Chappu now!  
  
Kamirhi: Except man in red.  
  
Kamirhi leaves the room. Lulu locks the door and she and Auron start the lovin'.  
  
Rikku: Open the door Lulu! I have a bag of groceries! And there heavy!  
  
Rikku walks into the guy's apartment and watches TV with Wakka, Kamirhi and Yuna.  
  
Everyone here's Tidus singing.  
  
Tidus: Why'd you have to go make things so complicated cuz life's like that! ..  
  
Yuna: Is there ANY time he isn't singing?  
  
Kamirhi: He sings at night and makes Kamirhi move from bathtub he sleeps in!  
  
Yuna: Poor Kamirhi!  
  
Yuna and Kamirhi hug.  
  
Wakka: Your ruining the moment! Were finding out who Rachel's baby is!  
  
Yuna: Its Ross, Wakka.  
  
Wakka: Now I cant watch it!  
  
Wakka walks out crying.  
  
This episode was crazy; Auron and Lulu are starting to develop a relationship.  
  
Besides that nothing happened.  
  
Email me @ gohanrocks68@hotmail.com Till then Review and give me Episode Ideas! 


	4. Canada!

FFX Friends Chapter/Episode 4  
  
  
  
The group is sitting in the coffee house.  
  
Auron: I wonder why all of are bosses don't like us.  
  
Tidus: I don't have a boss I'm lucky!  
  
Auron: You also don't have a job.  
  
Yuna: My boss doesn't like me.  
  
Lulu: I can make my boss like him  
  
Tidus Rikku: How do you do that?  
  
Tidus: I get it.  
  
Rikku: I don't!  
  
Lulu: I will sleep with him!  
  
Rikku: ohh!  
  
Tidus: Your bosses might not like you to because you're sitting in a coffee house at 11:00 on a Tuesday!  
  
Auron: There's a lot of reason! That's just one of them.  
  
Everyone leaves but Auron and Tidus.  
  
Tidus: Have you heard anything about were my dad is?  
  
Auron: Ohh your dad. I can try and make up a crackpot scheme.  
  
Tidus: Well okay Auron.  
  
Auron: He lives up in the north, in Canada. In a small, one room apartment.  
  
Tidus: I'm going to Canada!  
  
Tidus runs out the door.  
  
Auron: That kid never stops trying.  
  
Later after work.  
  
Tidus: Lets go to Canada for a week!  
  
Lulu: Canada what's to see up there?  
  
Tidus: My dad! And Toronto!  
  
Rikku: Why are we going to Spain?  
  
Tidus walks out of the room.  
  
Auron: psst His dad lives in New York. I just don't want them to meet yet.  
  
Rikku: Can we still go to Spain?  
  
Auron: Why not.  
  
Later that day.  
  
Auron: Tidus you're not going to meet your dad till we get back.  
  
Tidus: Okay, I'm in the MTV generation I already gave up looking for my dad.  
  
Auron:..  
  
Everyone loads up into Auron's van.  
  
Auron: So what CD should I put in?  
  
Tidus: Back street Boys!  
  
Wakka: Bob Marly!  
  
Rikku: Ashanti!  
  
Yuna: Classical!  
  
Lulu: Slipknot!  
  
Auron: Stop were wasting space!  
  
Auron: I want to listen to anything besides pop and rap.  
  
Lulu: Blink 182?  
  
Auron: okay  
  
The group puts blink 182 and drives.  
  
Yuna: We forgot Kamirhi!  
  
Auron: No the author forgot to include him! But I brought him  
  
Tidus: I think I'm sitting on him  
  
Auron: That's him!  
  
The groups of 7 continue to the Canadian Boarder.  
  
Customs Agent: Hello there!  
  
Auron: Hey!  
  
Agent: So you're all American right?  
  
Auron: Yep  
  
Agent: No wild animals?  
  
Auron: Just myself in bed.  
  
Agent backs away  
  
The agent looks in the back  
  
Agent: What's this blue thing?  
  
Yuna: This is my bodyguard Kamirhi!  
  
Kamirhi: Hello! I'm from Canada!  
  
Kamirhi shows his passport.  
  
Agent: okay it all checks out.  
  
Auron drives as fast as he can.  
  
Kamirhi: Its nice to see home again!  
  
Tidus: Hey there isn't as much snow as they say there is.  
  
Kamirhi: Good old Canada is home to Kamirhi.  
  
Tidus: I thought you were from Africa.  
  
Kamirhi: So did I!  
  
The group continues on to Toronto.  
  
Kamirhi: This is awesome! I finally saw a Canadian hockey player. Not the crappy Russians!  
  
Tidus: A Sasquatch!  
  
Kamirhi: That's Roy!  
  
The group makes it to Toronto  
  
Auron: Where to from here?  
  
Tidus: Lets go catch some chicks! And get some Canadian nookie!  
  
Lulu: You are a girl! You sing pop music in the bathroom all day!  
  
Tidus: Kamirhi you told!  
  
Tidus pushes at Kamirhi put he remains seated.  
  
Auron: How about we split up and check out the city?  
  
Wakka: ya?  
  
Lulu Rikku and Yuna run off.  
  
Tidus Auron and Kamirhi leave Wakka in the car.  
  
Tidus: Where to?  
  
Auron: Nickelback concert?  
  
Kamirhi: Lets go to the CN Tower.  
  
Auron: Why not!  
  
The group goes up the CN tower.  
  
Kamirhi: Look over there is the local baseball team!  
  
Tidus: The Toronto Torontonians?  
  
Kamirhi: The Toronto Blue Jays!  
  
Tidus: Any good?  
  
Kamirhi: They won the championship in '91 and'92. But since then they went downhill, like the Canadian doller.  
  
Tidus: They have Canadian money here? Some guy sold me something called "Toronto Money"  
  
Kamirhi: That's Will! He is funny man!  
  
Yuna: hey Kamirhi!  
  
Kamirhi: Were Lulu and Rikku? Lulu must give me a cookie!  
  
Yuna: They went to the hockey hall of fame. I didn't want to so I came here.  
  
Tidus: Let me get this strait. You saw a big red balloon and ran. Then you killed Sin?  
  
Auron: What the hell have you been drinking?  
  
Tidus: Umm. Canadian Beer.  
  
Auron: Ohh the good stuff.  
  
Yuna: Anyways what are you guys doing next?  
  
Wakka: Going to get loaded!  
  
Tidus: same thing.  
  
Auron: I'm going to go get loaded.  
  
The boys leave.  
  
Suddenly 6 days passes.  
  
Kamirhi: Good-bye Matt, Allan, Greg, And Crazy Bill!  
  
Auron: The author didn't make any jokes about Canadians saying "a".  
  
Author appears on roof of car.  
  
Author: Maybe because we don't say "a" and its just a stereotype ah?  
  
Author: Ohh Shit I screwed up tat one ah?  
  
The Author disappears.  
  
And the group drives home.  
  
Authors Note: Canadians don't say a! It's just an American stereotype. Trust me I know because I am Canadian!  
  
Email me or add me to MSN. Gohanrocks68@hotmail.com 


	5. Seyomur eats Pavement!

Chapter/Episode 5 Seymour Eats Pavement!  
  
The scene opens in the coffee house.  
  
Tidus: Can I see my dad yet?  
  
Auron: Soon Tidus soon. He is closer then you may think.  
  
Jecht puts his hands over Tidus's eyes.  
  
Jecht: Guess who!  
  
Tidus: Wakka!  
  
Jecht: no!  
  
Tidus: Ohh its you Dad!  
  
Jecht: Yeah boy!  
  
Jecht: You grew tall, but you're all bones. You eatin' right boy?  
  
Tidus: Your still bigger Dad.  
  
Jecht: I am Sin after all haha.  
  
Tidus: That's not funny.  
  
Auron: Your not sin either Jecht!  
  
Jecht: Ohh yeah this is a fic in the REAL world. Not Spira.  
  
Outside you see Shiva and Ifrut go by, and a giant airship.  
  
Tidus: So anyway Dad where have you been?  
  
Jecht: In Canada, I got some bad news son.  
  
Tidus: What is it? Is Yuna pregnant?  
  
Jecht: You don't have the manpower to do that.  
  
Jecht: Your Canadian Tidus!  
  
Auron gasps in horror.  
  
Jecht: I'm Canadian to!  
  
Auron: Ohh god is there a cure yet?  
  
Tidus: I'm not Canadian! I don't like hockey!  
  
Jecht: Amazingly you don't have to like hockey to be Canadian!  
  
Tidus: What a plot twist? Ehh!  
  
Jecht slaps Tidus  
  
Jecht: I know its hard, but don't say ehh!  
  
Tidus: Okay Dad.  
  
Jecht: So what are you guys doing today?  
  
Auron: I'm going to watch TV.  
  
Tidus: What do you want to do Dad?  
  
Jecht: I don't know. "Hang" in your crib hommie.  
  
Tidus: Only people who aren't hip say that know!  
  
Jecht: Anyway lets go  
  
Jecht and Tidus walk outside.  
  
Kamirhi: Hello Tidus!  
  
Tidus: Hey I'm Canadian!  
  
Kamirhi: No way me to!  
  
The 3 Canadians go shopping!  
  
Tidus: I need some Canadian clothes!  
  
Jecht: Umm we don't really wear anything-different Tidus.  
  
Tidus: Is that so?  
  
Jecht: yeah  
  
Tidus: I hate you dad!  
  
Jecht: I hate you to son.  
  
The 2 walk out, leaving Kamirhi.  
  
Rikku: Yunie! Seymour is on TV!  
  
Yuna: Ohh so he is.  
  
Seymour: I will jump I tell you!  
  
Yuna: Sounds like Seymour.  
  
Rikku: Shouldn't you get down there?  
  
Yuna: Sure why not. That's Auron's office.  
  
Tidus: Where to next dad?  
  
Jecht: Lets go see Auron.  
  
Suddenly everyone appears in Auron's office.  
  
Auron: hey everyone!  
  
Yuna: You do realize there is a jumper on your roof.  
  
Auron: We call them Mondays!  
  
Yuna: Its Seymour  
  
Auron: I can't say I'm surprised. After you left him he was a wreak! And when his evil plan failed I guess this was the way out.  
  
Yuna: We have to save his life!  
  
Jecht: Who is Seymour?  
  
Tidus: Yuna's ex.  
  
Jecht: Next question who Is Yuna?  
  
Wakka: I believe its whom ya?  
  
Jecht: Shut up you extra!  
  
Yuna runs up to the roof.  
  
Yuna: Seymour doesn't jump!  
  
Seymour: Yuna!  
  
The two run a hug like in the romance movies.  
  
Seymour: I love you! Lets get married!  
  
Yuna: No way (Yuna punches him lightly)  
  
Seymour: No!  
  
Seymour slips off the building and falls.  
  
Tidus: There's a mess no one wants to clean up!  
  
-----Later at the apartment ------  
  
Yuna: I can't believe I killed someone.  
  
Auron: I've killed hundreds of people don't worry! After about a decade of drinkin' you cant remember who you killed!  
  
Wakka: Again its whom ya?  
  
Jecht: Does anyone really like this guy at all?  
  
Everyone: Nope!  
  
Wakka: I know when I'm not wanted.  
  
Auron: No you don't! Your still here!  
  
Yuna: I wonder if Seymour will be missed?  
  
Auron: His family was turned into Aeons, and he double-crossed all of his friends! No one likes him!  
  
Jecht: Maybe Yuna did us a favor. Bye everyone I'm going drinkin'.  
  
Tidus: You said you quit.  
  
Jecht: Who said I didn't, I quit for a day. I didn't say how long!  
  
Tidus tries to drag Jecht back in, but Jecht throws him across the room.  
  
Jecht: Anyone else commin?  
  
Yuna: I could use a drink.  
  
Jecht: Fine no one. Wait Auron you're a heavy drinker!  
  
Auron: Sure why not. The two leave  
  
Wakka: I'm going to go home.  
  
Yuna: There's a 1st time for everything Wakka!  
  
Everyone leaves except Tidus and Yuna.  
  
Tidus: Man if my dad quit drinkin he would be a wuss, like all recovering alcoholics!  
  
Yuna: Tidus! What have I told you about stereotyping!  
  
Tidus: Sorry.  
  
The End  
  
Email me at gohanrocks68@hotmail.com  
  
Add me to AIM at DbzGoalie 


	6. Part 1

Chapter 7 FFX Friends  
  
The scene opens with Tidus and Rikku in the coffee house.  
  
Tidus: So whats new with you Rikku?  
  
Rikku: Well I bought Auron his birthday present yesterday.  
  
Tidus: Is it today?  
  
Rikku: Yeah. And don't give him a hug again.  
  
Tidus looks around.  
  
I can give him a. a. the gift of friendship! That's gotta be worth something!  
  
Rikku: Your already friends!  
  
Tidus: I will make us enemies then become friends again!  
  
Rikku: Yeah use that brain!  
  
Tidus trips on the stairs and flies out the window.  
  
Rikku: Well at least he has looks.  
  
Auron walks up to Tidus outside the coffee house.  
  
Tidus: Hey Auron. You suck!  
  
Auron looks at Tidus  
  
Auron: Tidus you do know I could kick you out of the apartment! You don't pay any of the rent, and the last 3 pizza Fridays you made me pay!  
  
Tidus: Well I will get a job! Tidus runs down the street.  
  
Auron: (yelling) If you were trying to make me mad so you could give me friendship as a gift you gave it 2 years ago!  
  
Tidus: Damn it everything good I've given him!  
  
Yuna and Kamarhi walk into the coffee house and see Rikku playing guitar.  
  
Rikku: And if were all broke then the world ends. And then we all fall down into the fire  
  
Rikku waits for a clap but no one claps.  
  
Rikku: Ohh and if you want to be sent a newsletter about up coming shows sent to your email, give me money for a computer!  
  
This is a 2 part Chap cuz I wanna see if anyone cares. Review plz! 


End file.
